


Personal Training

by diinofayce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking Kink, F/M, Female Masturbation, Oral, Penetration, minor thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diinofayce/pseuds/diinofayce
Summary: A training session with Bucky goes a little far.





	Personal Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work transferred over from my tumbler. diinofayce.tumblr.com

“Come on, doll, I know you’re better than this,” Bucky taunted as he lunged at you, leading with a knee aimed at your abdomen and reaching out for your shoulders to pull you in. You push his knee down with both your hands and spin to catch his flesh arm in a lock, flipping him over with a soft grunt. Releasing him and aiming a stomp to his ribs, he rolled out of the way getting his feet under him and bouncing back up into a standing position. 

You jump back on the balls of your feet, hands raised by your cheek bones, elbows protecting your ribcage as you wait for his next move. Bucky has had you on the defensive for the last ten minutes and while all of your years of mixed martial arts training has given a good boost to your endurance it was nothing compared to super soldier serum. Sweat was running in rivulets down your neck and soaking the back of your tank top while Bucky was barely breathing heavy. 

“You’re the one that can’t land a hit, Barnes,” you taunt back, quickly swiping a bead of sweat from your forehead before it found it’s way into your eye. Bucky took that moment of distraction to sweep low, going for your ankles. You manage to lift one, kicking out at his face, but he blocks your foot and hooks one foot behind your knee while pushing at your ankle with the other foot - dropping you to your stomach. Keeping your leg wrapped up in his feet he rolls on top of you, wrapping his metal arm around your throat while pushing down on the back of your head with his flesh hand. Releasing your leg he pushes his toes into the mat on either side of your body and pushes his chest forward into your back. 

The cold metal of Bucky’s arm against your throat and his body pressed against yours causes you to flush, you feel heat rake through your body and a small moan unwillingly escapes your lips. A sound that Bucky could hear even if he didn’t have super soldier hearing. You bite your lip and tap on his arm in surrender and he rolls off you. You take a breath to get yourself under control and force yourself to your feet. You turn to face Bucky in a fighting stance again but he’s just staring at you with a smirk and his hands on his hips.

“What was that?” Bucky asked mischievously.

“The sound of you squashing me and forcing all the air out of my lungs?” You quip back, the lie coming out too desperate. 

“Uh-huh. Okay,” Bucky accepted, taking his fighting position. 

You wasted no time in moving forward. A jab, punch, left hook combo that was all easily blocked, but you let the force of your blocked hook spin you into a turn back side kick to Bucky’s ribs that landed with a solid thump. Bucky grunted slightly and grabbed your foot, hooking his other hand under your upper thigh - a little too close to personal areas, causing you to tense - and lifted you into the air, spinning you so you landed on your back forcing the wind from your lungs. Bucky followed your descent, landing with his knee pressed against your core and his flesh hand wrapped around your throat. You couldn’t help the loud moan that fell from your lips or your hip bucking against his thick thigh. The blush that rose to your cheeks was furious and the smirk that graced his face was world ending. You planted a knee against his chest and threw him off you.

“Okay, good training session. See you later,” you barked quickly and full out sprinted from the gym. 

As soon as you were in your apartment you immediately slammed into your bathroom and turned on the hot water, hoping to soak your sore muscles and steam out your over imaginative mind. Stripping of your clothes and hopping into the hot water you sighed as it washed over your skin and soothed the tension from your body. However it did nothing to relieve you of the thoughts of Bucky and his metal arm pinning you down and his wonderfully muscled thighs pressed against your core. You found your fingers trailing down your stomach and down to your cunt, rubbing a steady rhythm against your clit. You leaned back against the cool tile of your shower and brought your other hand to your chest, twisting your left nipple harshly as you slide one finger inside your heat. 

“Fuck,” you moan loudly, feeling secure in your apartment. “God, Bucky, just like that,” you continue, imagining Bucky’s metal fingers inside you, stroking you to climax. Sliding another finger into your cunt you pick up the speed on your clit and you can feel the coil that was already strung so tight from training with Bucky fit to snap. A curl of fingers against your g-spot had you screaming Bucky’s name at your orgasm and sliding down the wall to let the water wash away the evidence of your activity. Sighing in content you stand on slightly shaking legs and proceed to wash yourself off before stepping out of the shower and wrapping yourself in a large, fluffy blue towel. Securing it around your breasts you grab a small towel to wring out your hair.

Stepping out of the bathroom you stop dead in your tracks at a the sight of James Buchanan Barnes sitting on the foot of your bed, a shit eating grin on his face. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” You shriek, your voice going up at least two octaves. 

Bucky licked his lips, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth, as he stood and stalked over to you looking at you like he was hunting you to devour you. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to do some more private training,” he answered coyly, backing you up until you were pressed against your wall. “From the sounds of it, though, you might have taken care of it all on your own.” 

He pinned you to the wall, both his arms on either side of your head, the afternoon sun reflecting off the gold in his vibranium arm. Your heart was beating a hundred beats a minute and from the way his eyes kept flicking from your lips to your chest to your eyes, you knew he could hear it. The spice of Bucky’s cologne mixed with the musk from the workout in the gym filling your senses causing moisture to pool between your legs. 

“But I wouldn’t argue to actually being present when you scream my name,” Bucky continued, leaning in and barely grazing his lips up the side of your neck. You shuddered underneath him and could feel his lips twist up into a smirk. His lips came to rest on the outer shell of your ear. “Do you want this?” he whispered huskily, pressing his thigh against your core. You bit your lip and whimpered before nodding, rocking your hips against him involuntarily. 

Bucky’s metal hand came down on your hip to still your movement. “I need words, doll. Do you want this?” He asked forcefully. You knew you probably shouldn’t be doing this, it was probably in the code of ethics somewhere for the Avengers and you knew that if you said no that Bucky would walk away and that would be the end of it. But you wanted it, you wanted him so bad and you couldn’t find yourself caring if there was fallout from your team.

“Yes. Yes, Bucky, I want this. I want you,” you responded breathlessly and he rocked your hips against him in response. 

“What’s the safe word?” Bucky asked, teeth lightly grazing from your ear to the muscle on the side of your neck. 

“Pineapple,” you moaned and you felt him pull away to look at you. Opening your eyes, not even realizing you had closed them, and looking into his confused you blue eyes you felt yourself flush. “I’m allergic to pineapple,” you explained sheepishly. He chuckled softly before taking your thighs in his hands and lifting you up. You squeak in surprise and wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. Bucky turns and tosses you on the bed, staring hungrily at your legs and where your towel has ridden up your thighs barely covering your decency. 

Bucky tugs at the thick drawstring of his sweat pants until it comes out of the waistband entirely. “Hands up doll,” he commands and you comply without question. He carefully threads the drawstring around the rungs of your bed frame and wrist with a slip knot. Bucky slid a finger in between the string and your wrists to make sure it wasn’t too tight - he wouldn’t normally use something like yarn, but in a pinch it would do fine. 

Bucky slid both hands down the length of your arms and body, settling on your hips. His fingers dug into the material of the towel that was barely wrapped around you and leaned down his lips were millimeters from yours. His blue eyes were dark with lust as they bore into yours before he pressed his lips to yours. They were soft in comparison to the scratch of his beard on his cheeks and he kissed you with a hunger of a man who hadn’t eaten in days. Cold air suddenly enveloped your body as Bucky pulled the towel off of you, throwing it to the other side of the bed. The sudden exposure made your nipples twist and harden and burst of warmth to coat your inner thighs. 

Bucky pulled away from you and raked his fingers over your body. You blushed at the vulnerable position you were in, him fully dressed and you tied up naked under him. “What should I do with you?” Bucky hummed, more to himself than you as he brushed both his calloused and metal fingers over your pert nipples causing you to gasp at the difference in temperature between his hands, back arching off the bed to increase contact. “You want it that bad, doll?” Bucky asked and dipped his head, sucking your left nipple into his mouth. He rolled it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth before switching to the right side with a pop. 

He trailed hard and sloppy kisses down your stomach, taking time to bite gently at your belly button. He placed a soft kiss on your pubic mound and then skipping your cunt entirely to kiss the inside of your thighs. You moaned in want and bucked your hips, causing him to place a firm hand on your hip bone and push you back down into the mattress. “You’re so slick for me already, baby girl, I can feel the heat coming off of you.” 

Bucky ran his metal hand up your thigh and cupped your core causing you to shiver and clench. “Tell me what you want, baby girl,” Bucky demanded giving the inside of your thigh and firm bite, knowing it would bruise.

You gasped and strained against the hand on your hip, your fingers wrapping around the draw string desperately. “I want you to fuck me,” you reply. “With your metal fingers.” You feel Bucky smirk against your thigh.

“Such a kinky little thing, my baby girl is, gettin’ turned on by my arm. Is that all you want?” He asked as he coated his fingers in your slick and slid one between your folds to press at your opening. He rubbed you in tight, teasing circles as he waited for your response. 

“I want you to suck on my clit,” you moaned. You were begging at this point, you were so close to cumming again and he hadn’t even really done anything to you yet. 

Bucky hummed in affirmation and pressed his finger inside of you as his tongue flicked out over your clit. You moaned in pleasure, trying to keep your hips still like he wanted. You threw your head back in ecstasy as he used his hand on your hip to grind you against his mouth. He slid another finger in as he sucked your bundle of nerves between his plush lips. He took his mouth from you and you whimpered at the loss of contact, the fire in your belly growing to an intense flame. 

“Look at me, baby doll. I want you to look at me when you come apart,” Bucky demanded and you forced your eyes open to look down at him. He lowered his mouth back to you and gave you a hard suck as he curled his fingers against your g-spot expertly. It only took a few strokes and him raking his teeth gently over your clit to have you cumming, his name falling like a prayer from your lips, Bucky removed his fingers to replace them with his tongue. He drank all you had to offer and licked you clean before moving up and capturing your lips with his again. The taste of you on his tongue made you moan in his mouth. 

“You’re such a good girl,” Bucky praised reaching up and pulling the string free from your wrists. You let your arms fall to his waist and pull on the hem of his shirt.

“You’re such an over dressed boy,” you respond cheekily. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow at you before reaching behind him, grabbing his shirt and pulling it off. You let your hands rove over the planes of muscle on his chest and hummed in appreciation. He chuckled and flipped you over at the waist. You hear him removing his sweat pants and taking position behind you. 

“Did you like it when I choked you, doll?” Bucky asked as he ran his metal hand up your spine. 

“Yes.” You shivered and raised your ass a little in the air. A sharp smack and quick smart of pain flared from your left buttock before he kneaded the pain away. You gasped and felt moisture pool between your legs again, rubbing your thighs together slightly to gain some friction. 

“None of that,” Bucky said shoving your legs apart with his knee. “You get punished for doing things like that without permission.” Another smack came to your ass and you moaned, burying your face in your pillow. He wrapped his hand in your hair and pulled you up. “I want to hear you moan, baby girl.” He spanked you again, kneading the pain away as your moans filled the room. 

A tearing sound came from behind you and you peeked over your shoulder to see Bucky tearing a condom wrapper open with his teeth. He winked at you as he rolled it on, you couldn’t see his length from this angle and were anxious to feel him inside you. He placed his flesh hand firmly at your waist and let go of your hair so he could guide himself to you. Rubbing his head up and down your folds to add your slick to the lube of the condom, you moaned and tried to push against him, but his hand held you firm. He entered you slowly, he was so thick that you didn’t know if you could stretch any wider and you kept waiting for him to bottom out. Bucky took his time, letting you adjust as he went and by the time he did bottom out, his pubic hair brushing your ass, you were panting. 

“Oh, fuck, baby. I need you to relax a little, you’re so god damn tight,” Bucky moaned his fingers clamping down on your hips so tight you knew they’d leave bruises. You took a breath and flexed yourself around him causing him to hiss in pleasure. His metal hand pulled you up by your hair again to get you onto your forearms before he snaked his hand around to clamp over your throat. 

Bucky pulled out to his tip before pushing into you hard to the hilt. The hard thrusts paired with his vibranium hand around your throat had you seeing stars. “You’re so fucking wet, baby girl. So hot and wet for me,” Bucky groaned. You would expect him talking dirty about you like he was to embarrass you, but it just made you more turned on. 

“Fuck, Bucky, Jesus fuck,” you screamed as he slammed into you over and over. He moaned your name in response as his hand on your hip clamped down ever harder, his thrusting rhythm becoming erratic. 

“I need you to come with me, baby girl,” Bucky moaned leaning down and biting a mark into your shoulder. 

“I’m so close, Bucky,” you answered, your walls already fluttering against his cock. He pulled you up and against his chest as the hand on your hip moved around you to your clit, rubbing hard and fast circles as he thrust up into you. One of your hands reached back to tangle and pull at his long locks while you laced your fingers with his metal ones at your throat - coaxing him to squeeze just a little tighter. 

The coil in you snapped once again, your cunt clamping down on Bucky’s cock as your orgasm ripped through you. You dug your nails into Bucky’s scalp and ground down against him and with a strangled cry Bucky emptied himself into the condom. He released his hold on your throat slowly and carefully as he peppered soft kisses across your shoulder. You hummed happily and curled a lock of his hair around your fingers lazily. Bucky removed himself from you with a grunt and pulled the condom off, tying it up and disposing it in the waste bin by your bed. 

Bucky laid down on his side and pulled your back against his chest, brushing your hair off your shoulder so he could press his face against your bare neck making you giggle as he tickled you with his scruffy cheeks. “That was good training,” he muttered against your sweat slicked skin.

“I learned a lot,” you muttered back, playing with the fingers he splayed across your belly. He hummed in agreement and nuzzled into your hair. 

“Wanna get dinner in a few hours? Somewhere out of the tower?” Bucky asked.

“After a nap…and maybe round two,” you agreed, looking back and capturing Bucky’s lips tenderly.


End file.
